Como conquistar a un dragón slayer
by mikalovely
Summary: Lucy cada día que pasa empieza a frustrarse de no lograr ningún avance con Natsu. El muchacho que no tiene hormonas no parece notar la ansiedad que esta provocando en la rubia. Ella esta decidida a ser algo más... querra el dragon slayer iniciar este juego.
1. La decisión

Hola!

Y con mi mal habito de escribir otro fic sin dignarme a avanzar el otro. Pero here we go again.

Espero les guste esta nueva historia. Obviamente tiene NALU por encima de cualquier cosa.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia... pueden ayudar ;), sin más aquí inicia la historia.

¿Cómo conquistar a un dragon slayer de fuego?

Lucy, estaba sentada en el bar del gremio, con la cabeza apoyada tomando una copa de helado mientras miraba de reojo como su compañero se había enfrascado una pelea nuevamente con todo el gremio.

Acaso es estúpido… 4 años juntos en el gremio, yendo a misiones, participando en peleas, teniendo mil aventuras, prácticamente viviendo en mi casa. Aunque eso es mi culpa porque yo le permito quedarse en mi casa tantas veces como desea, normalmente se metían por la ventana y despertaba desparramado en mi cama, muchas veces el calor abundante de su cuerpo me levantaba de improviso.

Lucy, porque tienes esa cara de frustración absoluta – mirajane por supuesto, tan sutil con esa sonrisa.

Siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo esperando que algo más le pase por la cabeza – indico, señalando a Natsu con el pulgar.

Creo que si fueras más abierta en lo que deseas sería mucho más fácil – indico la albina – pero como es de Natsu de quien hablamos, pues… lo tienes muy difícil.

Si… gracias por el voto de confianza.

Jajaja, lo siento Lucy.

Existen un montón de libros sobre amor, sobre como conquistar a un chico, pero en ninguno de los casos, hace referencia alguna a un hombre que parece no tener hormonas.

Bueno, será que él es medio dragón… - continuo mira con una sonrisa.

No existe el libro de como conquistar a un dragón verdad.

Ya quisiera yo que existiera ese libro – intervino Levy sentándose al costado compartiendo el aura de depresión que tenían ambos.

No sé si sentirme mal pero, las dos son brillantes, no se les ocurre ningún plan de acción.

Estoy abierta a sugerencias – indico la rubia.

No sé si eso funcionaría con Gajeel - suspiro la más bajita – aunque, supongo que podemos intentarlo ¿verdad lu?

¿Qué es lo peor que podrías pasar?

Ambas muchachas imaginaron un futuro inmediato, con horror, Natsu burlándose de Lucy indicando que solo la ve como una amiga y Gajeel burlándose de la talla indicando que no es lo suficiente grande para ser su mujer.

¡Demonios! – chillaron ambas.

Creo que deberían evadirlos… ya saben no permitirle ciertas cosas, como dormir en sus camas o tomarse demasiadas confianzas – dijo mira mirándolas a cada uno.7

Después de ese intercambio la rubia decidió hacer caso a Mirajane.

Ponle seguro a tu ventana.

Esa noche, cuando Natsu trepo por la ventana, se topó con el seguro que no le permitió abrir la ventana como de costumbre. Intento abrirlo usando la fuerza, terminando por romper el seguro y despertando a la rubia.

La incredulidad de Lucy fue mayor cuando Natsu entro y se tiro de frente en su cama… el tic de su ojo empezó a pronunciarse con mayor intensidad.

¡Natsu! – gruño la rubia.

¿Qué pasa Luce? – pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa en la cara.

¿Por qué rompiste el seguro de mi ventana? – exclamo la rubia enojada

Porque no podía entrar. – contesto el muchacho con naturalidad – pensé que se había trabado la ventana.

No Natsu, la cerré porque no quiero que duermas aquí esta noche. – explico Lucy

Ah… ¿son esos días del mes que te pones hipersensible? – cuestiono el muchacho – es raro tu olor es normal.

Todos los colores se le subieron al rostro de la muchacha. Que espantoso es que tu amigo, técnicamente el amor de mi vida, sepa cuando me viene mi periodo… ¡Dios santo!. Lucy tomo su almohada y se tapo la cara roja de vergüenza.

De verdad eres rara Luce… - comento el muchacho mientras hacía ademán de meterse debajo del cubrecama

Oye, ¿Por qué duermes aquí si tienes tu propia casa? – cuestiono la rubia

Porque aquí es más cómodo y me gusta dormir a tu lado – respondió el muchacho, ya acurrucado en su cama.

Oye… no es correcto, soy una chica, técnicamente no deberías dormir conmigo.

¿Ah? – pregunto Natsu mirándolo con un ojo

Este... Natsu, los hombres y las mujeres no duermen juntos hasta que bueno, como lo digo, no es normal porque las personas esperan a tener una relación ya sabes de romance… osea cierta intimidad, pasando un montón de tiempo juntos, antes de compartir una cama…

La mirada de Natsu era aburrida. Con pereza. Como si lo que hubiera escuchado hubiera entrado por una oreja y hubiera salido por la otra.

No entiendo, duermo aquí hace meses y es la primera vez que oigo eso. – respondió el muchacho – generalmente me botas cuando tienes un olor extraño y te pones histérica y quieres helado. – dijo mientras daba un gran bostezo.

No es así Natsu… bueno puede que tú no te des cuenta, pero es raro despertar y tener tu cuerpo apretando el mío. No es normal y aparte talvez para ti es indiferente y no te molesta en lo más mínimo pero mi cuerpo se siente extraño que te tornes tan familiar tus manos en mi cintura, tus piernas entre las mias, o que de la nada yo despierte y este encima de tu cuerpo…

Lucy comenzó a balbucear relatando en voz alta en la que se vio comprometida en una posición de sueño por parte del pelirrosa. Hablo sin parar por 15 minutos y cuando volteo a verlo, él ya estaba dormido. Lo miro y ahogo su grito de frustración interno. Se recostó en su cama y lo miro dormida.

Me siento una pervertida, puede que a ti te da igual dormir en mi cama, pero mi cuerpo si reacciona al tuyo, que demonios voy a hacer contigo. Podrías al menos decirme que esto tiene algún significado para ti.

Se dio medio vuelta y se durmió, profundamente. A las horas, no noto como Natsu ya la tenía rodeada con sus brazos, ni que tampoco enterraba su cabeza en su cuello. Tampoco noto que el besaba su hombro. Ni como sonreía mientras la miraba.

Enserio para ser tan lista, de verdad crees que soy tan inocente. – susurro suavemente mientras miraba a la rubia.

Se acurruco más a su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba. Ya mañana le sermonearía pero por ahora disfrutaría de su aroma.


	2. Situaciones bochornosas

Enserio, este mal hábito termina con la intención de tener un espíritu creativo (insertar emoji de desesperación) y bueno, tengo problemas asimilando the100 years quest pero ahí vamos xd

Capítulo 2: Lo que odio de ti

Lucy, se removía por el intenso calor que sentía en su cuerpo, no podía mover las piernas, no podía mover los brazos, intento girar su cuerpo y noto que algo rozaba su seno. El escalofrío le recorrió en tal magnitud que la dejo sin respiración. Ese cabello rosa, tan familiar que le era, estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo.

_Porque su cuerpo tiene que estar tan caliente, literalmente hablando, temperatura y físico._

_¡Dios me está castigando por andar imaginándome cosas contigo! Esto es castigo divino… o maligno, no te muevas o ¡ay! Tu mano __está__ en mi seno… se siente tan bien pero no debería dejarlo tocarme. Demonios, me da ansiedad que me toques. _

Natsu… despierta – comencé a murmurar – oye tienes que despertar- empecé a girar con más fuerza.

No quiero – susurro el muchacho – deja de empujarme.

Natsu se intentó incorporar antes de caerse de la cama, sujetándose de Lucy, una mano en su brazo y la otra presionándole el seno. El suspiro que escapo de los labios de ella, se escuchó con fuerza en el interior de él… no era la primera vez que el la tocaba por error, por accidente, pero era la primera vez que la tocaba de manera consciente de ella. De su cuerpo, de sus ojos, de su boca.

Oye… que suéltame. – susurro Lucy sonrojándose.

EL se quedó mirándola confundido.

No es la primera vez que te toco, pero es la primera vez que haces ese sonido. Luce, ¿te molesta esto? – dijo el muchacho mientras dio otra suave presión en su seno.

¡No me toques ahí! – exclamo la rubia – ¡quítate de encima! - Dijo mientras se incorporaba, lo que no midió, es que él no se movió y estaba demasiado cerca.

¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? – me escrudiño con la mirada.

Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar, el me mira como si esto fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, estoy casi segura que me quiere. O estoy sufriendo un síndrome de Estocolmo en la que todo está en mi imaginación y la vida no vale nada.

El punto está en que debo demostrarle, que, si bien puede contar conmigo, tiene que aprender a mirarme de otra manera. No estaré a la expectativa que siga viniendo a mi dormitorio y que un día despierte y me diga que ya se aburrió.

Natsu, ¿en qué piensas cuando me miras a los ojos? - dije mirándolo fijamente.

En que tienes los ojos muy grandes – respondió el muchacho

No, ósea que sientes cuando me miras a los ojos. - insistió Lucy

Que puedo contar contigo en cualquier momento – le sonrió el – eres una persona en la que confío plenamente en ti. - sentenció Natsu.

Lucy sonrió, pero por dentro su voz estaba gritando en caída libre. De la nada todo parecía más claro. Tenía que hacer algo. Si bien las palabras _confío plenamente _podrían hacer feliz a cualquiera, esas son las mismas palabras que le podría decir a alguien en el gremio. Confianza, somos un equipo, eso es básico, okey eso es todo. Necesito que me mire de otra forma. Supongo que puedo pedir ayuda a Levy.

Luego de levantarse totalmente desanimada, fueron a desayunar encontrándose con Happy burlándose de lily. Ninguno de los dos entendía de qué iban las burlas, hasta que vieron a Gajell sentado en el fondo del bar con un aura maligna depresiva. Y a una Levy muy digna sentada al otro extremo. Natsu se fue al otro extremo con Gray y Erza que debatían sobre un trabajo a realizar. Lucy iba a ir con el hasta que noto como Mirajane le hacía señas de acercarse.

Buenos días Mira. ¿qué pasó? - cuestiono la rubia

Bueno días Lucy, pues Levy le tiene prohibido a Gajell acercarse a ella. Al menos eso es lo que escuche. Deberías hablar con ella. - Insto la albina dándole un jugo a Lucy, quien se fue a sentarse con Levy.

Levy, estaba sentada leyendo muy concentradamente, cuando lo noto, Levy traía pantalones. Eso era tan inusual, que Lucy no noto como Levy la miraba con una interrogante en la cara. Se sentó y acomodó delante de ella, Levy la miraba fijamente hasta que suspiro y cerro el libro que traía.

¿No vas a preguntarme que paso? – susurro la muchacha en voz baja

¿quieres hablar de eso? – respondió la rubia.

Ayer, fui con Gajell mientras compraba cosas y lo escuche hablando con Lily, sobre que soy tan pequeña que los vaqueros no me podrían quedar. Y me enoje, me compre estos – dijo señalando sus piernas – y le dije que no se me vuelva a acercar. – termino con los ojos ligeramente húmedos.

Eso no es motivo de pelea. - comenzó a decir Lucy

¡Lo sé! eso es lo que él no me ve más allá que como una amiga. Pensé que me veía femenina, bonita. Ahora resulta que él piensa que no usó otra ropa porque me vería más pequeña de lo que soy. - indico Levy con el aura depresiva

Bueno si piensa eso está completamente equivocado tus piernas se vean más largas ese color negro te queda muy bien… ¿has pensado en intentar eso que dijo Mira?

¿Un ridículo plan para que me noté? – cuestionó Levy. – le acabo de decir que no lo quiero junto a mi. Lo arruine.

Yo regañe a Natsu por volverse a meter a mi cuarto.

Ambas suspiraron. Lo tenían demasiado difícil. Lucy miro de reojo y noto que los dos dragones slayer estaban hablando con Erza y Gray. Los 4 parecían tener una gran conversación y ellos no parecían contentos. Natsu volteo a mirar en dirección de Lucy y le sostuvo la mirada largo y tendido, provocando que la rubia se sonrojara rápidamente.

_Porque me está mirando tan fijamente. Aaaaaa no no puedo, tengo que huir. _

_Levy, _vámonos por favor.

¿Qué ha pasado ahora? No puedo huir, parecerá que me afecta y no quiero. - se enfurruño Levy

Ay Dios... - gimió Lucy mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Hola chicas – saludo Erza - ¿todo en orden? – cuestionó la titania con una sonrisa cortés.

Buenos días Erza. Si todo en orden. – saludo Levy que miraba a Lucy que se iba poniendo más blanca a cada segundo.

Hola Ezra, ¿paso algo, iban discutiendo de algo?

Si, sobre eso. Nos asignaron una misión a nosotros 4. Ni Natsu ni Gajell están dispuestos a irse. ¿Podrían decirles que se muevan y empaquen de una vez?

La vergüenza de ambas se manifestó en sus rostros. Tan obvias son. Todo el gremio lo debió ya haber notado. Y esos tarados no entienden. Otra aura de depresión las volvió a rodear.

Ezra - comenzó a reírse nerviosamente la rubia- Natsu siempre hace lo que quiere y...

Pero lo hará si se lo pides – interrumpió la escarlata – y lo mismo va para ti Levy, necesito que hagas Gajell se venga. Oblíguenlos a ir.

En eso a Lucy, se le prendé una idea, le susurra a Levy y luego se aleja corriendo en dirección a Natsu, tomándolo del brazo se lo lleva del gremio.

¿Entonces Levy? - cuestiono Erza, mirándola fijamente.

Yo no quiero ver a Gajell por lo menos en una semana – Dijo Levy en voz lo suficientemente alto para que todo el gremio escuchara mientras miraba al dragón de acero - ¡No pienso hablarle!

Okey... - respondió Erza dando media vuelta viendo a los chicos.

Gray empezó a reírse suavemente mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda al aludido. Gajell empezó a comer una taza de metal mientras refunfuñaba y salía del gremio junto con panterlily.

Por otro lado, Lucy estaba sermoneando a Natsu.

Tienes que tomar la misión - dijo Lucy decididamente

Pero no quiero... - empezó a protestar Natsu.

Si entiendo, pero sabes, te quedas todas las noches a dormir y a desayunar también mínimo deberías poder pagar todo lo que te consumes en mi casa, mi nevera esta casi vacía contigo de inquilino gratuito. - Le dijo la rubia mirándolo fijamente

Natsu miro a la rubia, con sus ojos super expresivos y nerviosos mientras le daba el ultimátum de gastos. Se sintió frio, él no era desconsiderado, pero nunca pensó que ella se enojaría por eso.

Entiendo, pero regresando iremos de misión tu y yo. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos juntos. - Dijo el muchacho sonriente,

Esto es definitivamente pecado, empezó a pensar la rubia, que solo podía pensar en el doble sentido de la afirmación de él. Debe ser una maravilla ser tan despistado.

Al día siguiente los chicos se juntaron en el gremio mientras se despedían de todos. Levy y Lucy trataron de mantener distancia, pero igual terminaron dando indicaciones y buenos deseos, cuando los chicos se marcharon, ellas salieron corriendo y buscaron a Wendy, que estaba tranquila tomando desayuno con charle.

Buenos días chicas- saludo Wendy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Wendy! ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre los dragon slayer? - consulto Lucy con Levy mirando a todos lados al pendiente que nadie más escuche.

Ahm... ¿claro, que necesitas saber? - cuestiono la joven de manera solicita.

Una cosa que los moleste y otra cosa que les moleste. - respondió Levy en voz baja – osea me refiero en sus sentidos.

Bueno... eso depende de la personalidad, a mí me molesta el humo, por ejemplo. A Natsu, cuando los aromas de Lucy cambian, ya sea por el clima o por la ropa. A Gajell odia cuando te pones aretes de metal. Creo que piensa que son bocadillos.

Interesante...

Ambas magas se despidieron de Wendy y empezaron a crear un plan de batalla. Esos dos dragones van a caer si o si.


	3. Mala idea

Estoy en unos lapsos de remix de música de inspiración… pero en fin, no se puede escribir mientras se trabaja xd

Bueno… a leer.

A veces buena y a veces mala

Lucy, estaba al borde del colapso. Otra vez. Si continua así no tendrá como resistirse a la idea de Levy.

Iban caminando por la ciudad, Levy había vuelto a usar vestidos cortos y Lucy caminaba a su lado. Iban preparadas al departamento de ellas. Llevaban consigo un paquete de libros sobre romance, libros sobre psicología de la sexualidad, revista de amor y noviazgo. Comida chatarra. La misión no debería ser difícil. Conquistar un Dragon Slayer. Si se puede. Si todo el gremio lo sabe, ellos también, bueno Gajeel y Natsu se está llevando el premio al idiota del año.

Las chicas llegaron y se tiraron al sofá de Lucy, mientras decidieron que sería lo mejor para iniciar. Las dos agarraron los libros y comenzaron a intercambiarlos.

Este es para ti Lucy – señalo Levy – Creo que te será de mucha ayuda – con un tono sugerente.

¿Demisexualidad? – Cuestiono Lucy.

Si, bueno tienes que leerlo profundamente. Te ayudara a entender a Natsu en otro aspecto de la vida. – comento Levy ligeramente sonrojada – digo, por lo que me contaste la otra vez.

Vale, comenzaré con ese. – indico la rubia.

Ambas se colocaron las gafas de lectura mágica empezando a leer capitulo a capitulo, libro tras libro. Realizando apuntes, ideas, sugerencias. Llevaban dos bolsas de papitas y un paquete de caramelos cuando terminaron los libros. Se tiraron sobre sus espaldas adoloridas de la postura que llevaban leyendo.

Eso fue interesante – murmuro Levy

Bastante… y malo creo – comenzó a hiperventilar Lucy – si nos hacemos de la idea que Natsu no ve sexualmente a nadie ni tiene atracción hacia nadie de ningún tipo. Creo que me muero. – suspiro Lucy.

Y entonces dicen que a los hombres del tamaño de Gajeel le gustan mujeres pequeñas, de aspecto delicado y frágil. Es exactamente como yo me veo. Pero yo no soy débil. No voy a ser una damisela en peligro solo para que el me voltee a ver. – dijo Levy indignada.

Ambas suspiraron sonoramente. Lucy estaba al borde del drama. Se pararon y acomodaron los libros. Se dirigieron a la cocina y prendieron la sartén para preparar popcorn. El aura de pesimismo estaba bordeándolas todo el rato. Volvieron al sofá y colocaron las películas. 5 horas y media después estaban llorando como magdalenas. Que decidieron ver ellas. Ghost. A todos los chicos que ame. Votos de amor.

Ya no puedo más. ¡Es una estúpida! – comenzó a decir Levy

Por amor de Dios. Si yo despertará y Natsu me dijera que es mi esposo, me tiro encima de él. No lo cuestionaría.

Lo mismo por aquí – continuo Levy – ¿acaso la chica no tiene ojos?

Dejaron de ver la película y comenzaron un debate. Indicando todo las cosas que se les podía ocurrir.

Aparte Natsu, no habría dejado que yo me vaya a ninguna parte. Siempre está ahí cuidándome e invadiendo mi espacio y alimentándose de mi comida, ocupando mi cama… mis sueños… ilusiones… Estoy jodida – Murmuro Lucy pegando su cabeza a un cojín

Bueno, nosotros nos llevamos bien, siempre se me acerca, está a mi alrededor, me mira pero no dice nada, no hace nada, aparte de molestarme no hace nada. – expreso frustrada Levy.

Entonces, ¿de verdad te harás el piercing? – cuestiono la maga celestial

Tu eres la que intentará ponerlo celoso con el olor de Loki – insinuó la muchacha.

Creo que es bueno que Natsu sepa que soy atractiva. – dijo inflando los cachetes.

Y que Gajeel sepa que no soy débil – dijo la peli azul

Mañana vuelven.

Mañana será todo un reto.

Al día siguiente Levy en sus pantalones largos y una camisa holgada mostraba tenía un piercing nuevo en el estómago y otro en la oreja. Lucy usaba una polera grande encima de sus short con el logo del león encima. Estaban nerviosas, muy nerviosas. Sudaban frio. El corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Ni en los GJM ni contra Zeref, sintió tanta ansiedad como la que tiene en este momento.

A los diez minutos, un estruendo en la puerta del típico que hacen Natsu y Gray peleándose. Y gritándose cosas como: Yo llegue primero llamitas y te gane puto exhibicionista. Se siguieron peleando hasta que Erza apareció y los detuvo. Fue ahí cuando saludaron a todos. Juvia muy enérgica, se lanzó sobre Gray y no lo soltó.

Alguna vez han sentido que algo está a punto de estrellarte en la cara, con una velocidad o impacto como un rayo cayéndote encima o un tren a toda velocidad que está a punto de colisionar contigo. Bueno, eso fue lo que hicieron las chicas. No previeron esa reacción. Fue salvaje e instantánea.

Natsu la localizo, y sus ojos ardieron. Corrió con fuerza y agilidad hacia la rubia que le ofrecía una tentativa sonrisa. Ella estaba sentada en la barra junto a Levy. Si bien su sonrisa no disminuyo, tembló.

_¿Ira o deseo? Tal vez provocarlo no fue la idea más brillante._

Hola Natsu, bienvenido – sonrió Lucy, mientras estaba rezando mentalmente.

¿Qué traes puesto? – gruño su voz

¿Una polera? – Lucy pensaba que no su respuesta sonó a pregunta.

Por el otro extremo de la barra Gajeel tenía los ojos blancos y la cara roja mientras gruñía.

¿Qué tienes en el ombligo? – gruño otra voz

Lo que me haga en mi cuerpo es mi problema – contesto Levy.

¡Claro que no! – contesto el otro.

El gruñido de Gajeel, se hizo más fuerte y echándose al hombro salió del gremio, con una Levy colorada pataleando en su espalda gritando suéltame y bájame.

Lucy miraba la escena petrificada y no noto a Natsu que seguía olisqueando a su alrededor. Lucy lo miro y ahí lo noto, era ira. Lo que había en los ojos del dragón era pura ira.

¿Por qué me miras así? – cuestiono la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Porque apestas como Loki – Gruño el pelirosa mirándola inquisitivamente.

Ah… es ropa, me la presto porque tenía frio hace rato – respondió la muchacha. – es cómoda.

Natsu miro la chaqueta y luego a Lucy. Y lo estuvo mirando detenidamente.

Estas muy cerca… - dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Natsu, sujeto la polera de Lucy y la rasgo en dos. Lucy se quedó helada. El nunca, jamás había roto su ropa… adrede. E inmediatamente, se dio vuelta y jalo a Lucy de la mano.

Oye¿ que te pasa?. ¡No puedes romperme la ropa! – chillo Lucy

No hagas escandalo. No la necesitas, si tienes frio yo te puedo calentar – solto Natsu con enfado.

¿Adonde me llevas? – cuestiono la rubia

A tu casa. Si asi apestas a loki, no quiero imaginar lo desagradable que debe apestar tu cuarto.

¡Yo no apesto! – protesto Lucy tratándose de soltar su mano

¡No me gusta ese olor en ti! Es todo me voy a asegurar que nada más huela así. – La cargo y salió del gremio.

Todo el gremio aplaudió cuando ambos dragones slayer salieron con las chicas. Mirajane miro a Erza y sonrieron con complicidad. Erza se sentó delante de la barra y mientras comía un pastel de fresa, Mirajane la puso al día en las conversaciones de las chicas y Erza comento los lios que tuvieron con los chicos. Básicamente los tuvo que amarrar y llevar en carreta para que no intenten regresar al gremio a escondidas.

Ambas pensaban que si todo salía bien, por fin terminarían con los lloriqueos de ellas y sus malas interpretaciones.

Les hice escuchar historias sobre mujeres que se alejan de sus parejas en la ausencia de ellos. La expresión de sus rostros fue lo más divertido que he visto. Excelente idea Mira- comento Erza mientras terminaba su plato.

Ya sabes que me gusta ayudar. – sonrio mira con malicia.

En el departamento de lucy. Natsu saco las sabanas y las tiro para lavar, al igual que la ropa de Lucy y todo lo que apestara a Loki. Tiro a Lucy a su bañera y ella completamente enojada, le tiro la botella de shampoo por la cabeza.

No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¡Fuera de mi casa! – grito la rubia

Mañana vendre, cuando estes menos histérica y rara.- Respondió el muchacho – con suerte ya no apestara.

Lucy le tiro su cepillo impactando directamente en su cabeza.

Notas de autora

Sigo trabajando con el Nalu. Me gustan los tontos por lo visto. Gracias por leer.


	4. ¡Tienes que crecer Natsu!

¡Hola! Por fin termine un capitulo de este fic...

La verdad me distraje leyendo un libro :p pero bueno ya lo publique, espero les guste =)

¡So, here we go!

¡Tienes que crecer Natsu, no puedes ir corriendo por el gremio peleándote con todo lo que te rodea! – le grito Lucy al día siguiente.

Ella seguía todavía molesta, el no, él es taba feliz, había logrado quitarle el aroma de Loki de todo el apartamento de ella. Lucy estaba por un lado feliz, porque Natsu había demostrado celos en su infantil modo, pero furiosa por haber sido tirada a la tina con ropa. Ella había leído la cantidad suficiente de libros para saber que ese tipo de imagen que ella debió proyectar debería haber ocasionado algún tipo de reacción en él, más no pasó nada…al menos nada más de lo que ella esperaba.

_¡Por amor de Dios! Era tan difícil esperar que Natsu se tire encima de ella considerando que ella estaba mojada con toda la ropa pegada a su piel en todas las formas posibles._

Lucy estaba en la barra tomando una cerveza con Canna mientras refunfuñaba cosas como _Natsu eres un idiota. _

_A todo esto, ¿dónde está Levy? No me ha dicho nada, ni se ha aparecido en todo el día en el gremio… Gajeel le habrá hecho algo. Parecía alterado. Esa pequeña traidora me abandono en todo este desastre. ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora?_

El amigo inseparable de Gajeel, Lily, entro al gremio con una expresión de nauseas. Al no hacer ningún escándalo se fue a la barra apoyo la cabeza llamando la atención de Happy y Charles. Ambos exceed se acercaron a él y lo miraron con un gesto de preocupación.

¿Qué ha pasado? - cuestiono Charle mirándolo fijamente

¿tienes dolor de pancita? – pregunto Happy.

No es eso. – dijo el mientras un tono azul asomaba por su frente.

¿Qué es entonces? – Siguió Charle – ese color no es natural en ti.

Lily comenzó a lloriquear ligeramente atrayendo la atención de las personas más cercanas a la barra, Lucy, Canna, Mira, Natsu, Gray y Juvia.

Gajeel no me dejaba entrar en la casa mientras peleaba con Levy y cuando me aburrí escale por la ventana. – comenzó a relatar Lily – y cuando llegue adentro de casa fui a su cuarto y la puerta estaba cerrada y entonces entre y los vi, él la sujetaba contra la cabecera. ¡Los humanos tienen las costumbres más raras y horribles de apareamiento! – Grito mientras las náuseas lo derribaban

Todo quedo en silencio. Absoluto silencio. Podías oír el tictac del reloj claramente mientras las siluetas de todos se habían transformado en un remedo humano blanco hasta que alguien se desmayó. El abuso de la información fue más de lo que Wendy pudo soportar. Un grito general se abrió paso entre todos los miembros. Todos entendieron eso, hasta Natsu que tenía los ojos abiertos mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente junto a Gray. Juvia había chillado de alegría mientras se abraza a Canna. Jet y Droy estaban al otro extremo abrazados mientras lloraban desconsoladamente. Erza, estaba maldiciendo sobre la deshonra y que castraría a Gajeel por su impertinente aptitud mientras pulía su espalda con un aura maligna. Lucy, tenía la mandíbula desencajada sin saber que hacer o decir.

_¡Levy es tremenda mujer! ¡Oh por Dios! No me lo creo… no me creo ella progreso tanto en un día y yo nada en todo este tiempo. ¡Los dioses están confabulando en mi contra!_

Después de la sorpresa inicial que se llevaron todos, comenzaron los clásicos comentarios. Sobre que era obvio que terminarían juntos y lo adorable que se veían. A Lucy le agradaba la idea que Levy ya estuviera contenta con Gajeel, pero con ese cuchillo en su pecho que decía que nunca llegaría lejos con Natsu.

Juvia esta tan feliz por Gajeel. – comento la maga de agua mientras cuchicheaban las chicas en la barra junto a Mirajane – así como lo ves, él es súper torpe para hablar con ella.

¿tu sabías de eso? – cuestiono Lucy mirándola sorprendida.

**Todos sabíamos de eso.- **señalo Canna mirando a Lucy divertida – estamos esperando a que hora Natsu y tu van a cambiar su estado.

¿Por qué no mejor lo gritas? – indico la rubia exasperada – Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que sirva de nada.

La aura depresiva de Lucy volvió haciéndola más firme.

Es que debes de decirle a Natsu lo que sientes de manera directa. Sin preámbulos. Literalmente. Palabra por palabra. Explícitamente… - comento la albina

No tengo madurez suficiente para ese tipo de conversación. – se quejó.

Juvia piensa que podrías pedirle a Levy consejos.

¡Dios! – exclamo Lucy – ambos son dragones pero no se parecen mucho el uno al otro.

Mientras las hadas torturaban a Lucy con miles de preguntas, Gajeel, entraba al gremio **solo**, el escándalo habitual nuevamente paso a convertirse en murmullos, cuchicheos, el oído del muchacho capto las palabras mágicas de lo que todos hablaban. Lucy se levantó y miro fijamente a Gajeel, determinada en hablar con él y preguntarle por la maga de escritura. Y todo pasó en cámara lenta. Natsu, Gray y Laxus, habían tomado al muchacho de los brazos y lo habían arrastrado hacia la salida del gremio.

¡Espera Natsu! – grito la rubia mientras corría detrás de el - ¡Necesito hablar con el!

¡Yo también! – Contesto el DS de fuego mientras salían del gremio.

¡Es importante, no te lo lleves! – grito Lucy mientras alcanzo a Gajeel del brazo

¡Lo mío también es importante! – contesto ceñudo mientras miraba a Gajeel gruñendo una advertencia - ¡Suelta a Lucy!

¡ella no me suelta! – contesto el DS de metal – Lucy suéltame – murmuro.

¡Natsu necesito hablar con él! – siseo Lucy molesta

Nosotros también – Intervinieron Gray y Laxus – También es importante

Natsu, paso por debajo del brazo de Gajeel y estiro el brazo hasta acercarlo al estomago de Lucy y empezar un ataque de cosquillas donde solto a Redox, Natsu empezó a usar sus dos manos mientras Gray y Laxus se llevaban al otro muchacho.

Lucy ya estaba jadeante por falta de aire, retorciéndose en el suelo, cuando Natsu la soltó y se fue corriendo detrás de los chicos, con la pupila dilatada.

En… serio…- jadeo la rubia – Natsu… ¡tienes que crecer! – exclamó jadeante.

Redox, Laxus, Gray estaban con la boca seca de lo que habían corrido, estaban seguros que Natsu los alcanzaría en cualquier momento. Aunque se preocupaban de que el muchacho no fuera a actuar bien con Lucy.

¡¿Qué demonios les pasa par de amorfos?! – Grito el DS, parándose de golpe

¡Acabamos de salvarte la vida! – Se quejó Gray .

¿De qué ha? – comenzó a protestar el Redox

Todo el gremio sabe que te follaste a Levy – Comento Laxus viendo palidecer al DS hasta convertirse en un papel – Intentamos evitar que mueras a manos de Erza y Lucy.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo lo supieron? – Respondió el muchacho cuando reacciono completamente sonrojado – Estoy seguro que no tengo el aroma de Levy encima de mí.

Natsu iba corriendo entre los cuándo capto el olor de los chicos. Y se dejó caer de golpe. Miro a los chicos y se dejó caer resoplando por el esfuerzo físico de haberse alejado de Lucy. Las cosas no se podían poner más difíciles para él hasta que Gajeel hizo de las suyas.

Lily se los dijo a todos – respondió el DS de fuego – dijiste que no intentarías nada.

¡Fui provocado salamander! ¡Acaso no viste los chuchos de metal que traía puestos y esos jodidos pantalones! – Gruño el mayor.

Pues no, ni me fije – respondió el otro.

¿Qué esperabas de él, gajeel? Se fue encima de Lucy antes de saludar a alguien. – comento Gray – Parecía ciego a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Sabes el esfuerzo que conllevo alejarse de Lucy, mientras me miraba así. – Comento el muchacho volteando los ojos y tirándose en el grass – no puedo vivir así.

No se supone que el plan era llevar las cosas con calma – comento Laxus – todavía son cachorros para andar tomando parejas.

¡No somos niños! – contestaron todos al unísono.

Para mí sí lo son – respondió el DS emitiendo vibras eléctricas que acallo a todos.

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una pelea hasta que perdieron el aliento.

¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Natsu – Lucy no me deja entrar en su casa.

Levy me está esperando en la mía.

Juvia espera una respuesta de mi parte- comento el de hielo.

Por eso les dije, los cachorros no deben tomar parejas.

¡Ayúdame! – exclamaron los tres.

Y así fue como Laxus se sento mirando a los "niños" suspirando.

Okey, esto es lo que van a hacer.

Notas de autora:

Si cuestionan porque metí a Laxus y no lo shipee con Mira, es porque me dio flojera. Osea cuando veía el anime, la aptitud de Laxus de soy muy grande y fuerte y solo pensaba que si el fuera de verdad , no tendría problemas con mujeres en la vida real.

Así que van a sufrir los chicos, y ellas sufrirán por eso.


	5. Voy a morderte

Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, yo por aquí actualizando un nuevo capi mientras me frustro en el trabajo.

¡Soy un completo desastre! Estoy al borde del colapso, he estado leyendo un libro otra vez y pensando seriamente en adaptarlo al Nalu, es 100 por cierto lemmon. Pero sigo en deliberaciones…

Ahora estamos en Nalu Fever otra vez 7u7

Laxus miro a los chicos delante de ellos. Comenzó a dar vueltas, merodeando a su alrededor, observándolos de arriba a abajo. Los tres tenían puntos a su favor, que obviamente tanto como Lucy, Levy y Juvia, tenían un interés en ellos pero… demonios son niños en comparación con él, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cómo era tratar de conquistar a una chica de 20 años.

Bien, para su fortuna – comenzó a explicar Laxus – ellas los quieren. Aunque uno sea un bruto emocional, un stripper sin reparo y un bully.

Oye, sobre el bully y el bruto emocional, ¿se refiere a ti o a mí? – murmuro Natsu mirando a Gajell

Shh salamander. – contesto el otro.

Laxus miraba enfurruñado a Natsu.

Yo no me he quitado la ropa hoy - aclaró Gray.

Como decía, tienen esa suerte de que ellas los quieran, así que eso facilita mucho las cosas para ustedes. Solo tienen que hacer lo que yo diga, **al pie de la letra**.

La mirada de todos se ensombreció, Gajeel estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando a todos lados, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en su antebrazo. Él estaba en una encrucijada, había dejado a Levy, sola, en su casa, después de haberse acostado juntos. Eso se pondría horrible… _esa enana intentará matarme si no vuelvo pronto, ni siquiera podré defenderme de sus pequeños golpes y brazos y soy tan masoquista que no me moveré mientras ella me golpea, no debí ir por comida, no debí salir de la casa, como termine aquí atrapado, Salamander pudo haberme sacado de ahí y yo debí huir…_

Eso sería lo que tienen que hacer. – Termino de decir Laxus – todos los comprendieron verdad.

Ah… - Natsu tenía los ojos en blanco mientras recordaba las palabras del mayor – ¡no tengo idea de cómo hacer nada de lo que has dicho!

Es fácil… pero Juvia es… tan intensa, osea es complicado. – El mago de hielo estaba haciendo conjeturas…

Me voy – exclamo Laxus, dando media vuelta y girándose sobre los talones.

Gajeel ¿tu como lo harás?... Gajeel.. ¡Gajeel! – comenzó a mover las manos. Y Luego lo golpeo en la cara. - ¡Gajeel! – grito Natsu con fuerza.

¿Quieres pelear salamander?

¡Adelante!

Ambos DS se metieron en una pelea mientras gritaban y gruñían entre sí exaltados, la pelea había durado bastante con el cielo tiñéndose de un naranja rojizo de atardecer, mientras el Ice maker solo suspiraba cansado, a lo lejos le pareció ver una cabellera azul que se alejaba en dirección al pueblo. Y en eso recordó.

Oye, ¿dijiste que dejaste a Levy en tu casa? – pregunto Gray a los chicos.

Gajeel palideció y salió corriendo en la otra dirección gritando **¡Joder**! Ellos se estaban riendo mientras veían al muchacho irse. Esos pequeños momentos que valían cada burla de ellos.

Levy lo va a matar- dijo el pelirrosa.

Él ha llegado más lejos que nosotros dos. – le recordó el mago de hielo – bueno, iré a ver a Juvia, no puede ser tan difícil invitarla a salir.

Ahh, yo no sé. Lucy es rara, ayer me dijo que no podía dormir con ella y llevo haciéndolo hace meses. – comento cansado el DS de fuego

¡Duermes con ella todas las noches! – grito el stripper mientras abría los ojos con fuerza.

¡No hago nada! Lucy me mataría, no sé cómo acercarme, todo en ella me mueve en otro sentido. Alejarme, me duele. – suspiro resignado y acelerado el muchacho.

Lucy es más romántica, has lo que dijo Laxus. – Mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y se iba en dirección al gremio.

Natsu se recostó en el pasto otra vez y olisqueo el aire y encontró un aroma muy similar al de lucy, similar como un rayo de luz a un foco, pero similar. Camino alrededor olfateando tipo perro cuando encontró un montón de flores blancas y rosas pequeñas. El olor a vainilla estaba ligeramente impregnada, suave… y pensó en lo que Laxus le había dicho y arranco un montón de flores desde la raíz, y las junto. ¿_A Lucy le gustarán? Bien puedo decir que me gusto el aroma…_

Natsu, corrió e ingreso por la ventana otra vez y se sentó en la cama de Lucy, mientras recordaba las palabras de Laxus y esperaba a que Lucy llegara: _se tú mismo porque a ella le gustas, di lo que tienes en mente, recuerda que ella no cree que tu tengas malas intenciones, solo no te vayas de largo como hizo Gajeel…_ y mi cuerpo quiere eso exactamente.

Por otro lado, Levy caminaba enfurruñada y enojada con un rostro que decía: si me hablas te hare trizas. Al volver al gremio, entro y busco a Gajeel con la mirada mientras pensaba _Se olvidó de mí el muy malparido hijo de la reconcha de su madre. _

Adentro del gremio, solo quedaba Lucy, Juvia, Canna y Mirajane. Que se habían estado bebiendo un montón de jarras de cerveza mientras refunfuñaban su infelicidad, todos menos Mirajane, ella estaba de los más feliz escuchándolas, hasta que noto a Levy en el gremio, haciéndoles señas a las chicas para que voltearan a ver a la recién llegada.

¡Vaya! Esa no parece la cara que pondría una mujer recientemente complacida – Comento Mirajane con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tal vez Gajeel solo tiene tamaño y no técnica – comento Canna mirándolas burlonamente.

Tanto como Juvia y Lucy estaban rojas y con los ojos en blanco. Se podía ver el humo que salía de sus cabezas mientras miraban a Levy teniendo un ataque de vergüenza, paro cardiaco e ira incontenida todo al mismo tiempo.

¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! – grito Levy completamente fuera de sí.

Lily los vio y nos contó todo – respondió amablemente Mirajane - ¡Felicidades por tu cabalgata de dragón!

Cana y Mirajane empezaron a reírse con fuerza y a los segundos se le unieron Lucy, Juvia y Levy.

¡Voy a matar a Gajeel! – Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Lucy. – El muy idiota me dijo: Buscare algo de comer, ya vuelvo – comento la maga imitando su tono de voz- y jamás volvió.

Eso es culpa de Natsu- comento la rubia – se llevó a Gajeel y ni me dio tiempo de preguntarle que paso contigo-.

Gray sama también tiene la culpa, se fue corriendo con ellos junto a Laxus… Juvia piensa que fue muy extraño.

Ahora que lo dices, fue muy sospechoso – comento Mira, mientras le daba una hamburguesa a Levy – Come algo. Debes estar agota – insinuó la muchacha

Entonces ¿él es tan duro como creo que es o nada que comentar? – pregunto Canna

Y todas las chicas se quedaron hablando mientras le sacaban a Levy algunos detalles. La noche ya estaba moviéndose… la cerveza de ellas ya estaba en las cabezas, todas las magas se dirigieron a Fairy Hills, excepto Lucy que se tambaleaba y reía mientras llegaba a su casa, no noto que la luz estaba encendida, solo entro, se soltó el cabello.

Lucy se detuvo al ver a Natsu dormido en el piso con un montón de flores en su mano. El corazón le comenzó a bombear con fuerza y los colores se le subieron al rostro. _Natsu se veía tan lindo e indefenso y tan violable, me has traido flores, sabías que me gustan las azucenas, ¡ay Dios! porque te amo tanto._

Lucy se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Natsu de rodillas delante de el y tomo las flores de su mano y las olfateo mientras una sonrisita se asomaba… _estaría mal si… _Lucy se sonrojo y miro a Natsu, se acercó a su rostro cerrando ligeramente sus ojos y roso sus labios hasta media boca mientras los presionaba suavemente con ternura , se sintió más caliente de lo normal y se alejó.

_Debería despertarlo, pero mejor pondré las flores en agua y luego lo despierto… o podría volver a probarlo. ¡Soy una pervertida total!_

Lucy camino a la cocina, consiguió un jarrón y lo lleno con las flores y agua. Se veían hermosas y las coloco en su escritorio, su cabeza decía que debía despertarlo y la otra que debía de seguir besándolo… no podía terminar tan mal. Se giró y decidió volver a intentarlo, camino hacia el con las piernas rigidas y llego a su costado. _Tan indefenso, con el chaleco abierto, tan endemoniadamente sexy, me pregunto si Natsu me llevaría a dar una cabalgata al dragón… aay Mira te odio, ahora solo pienso en eso… _Se agacho nuevamente posando sus manos en sus hombros y acercándose hasta tocar sus labios y besarlo suavemente, otra vez sintió ese calor y se acercó un poco más, fueron uno breves segundos, pero sintió el calor más intenso que nunca y un jalon en su cintura.

Natsu, movió sus labios junto a los de ella y el calor se hizo más intenso. Sus brazos la apresaron y Lucy jadeo en su boca, pero tampoco se detuvo. Lucy uso sus brazos para separarlo un poco y se miraron a los ojos profundamente. El quería decir algo y ella avergonzada solo atino a mirar a todos lados pensando en su mejor excusa

Lucy, vamos a la cama, tengo sueño – respondió el DS de fuego – luego yo morderé tu boca – dijo mientras se sacaba el chaleco y se tiraba en la cama de la rubia totalmente satisfecho.

Lucy se quedó de piedra y miro a Natsu que ya roncaba en su cama.

¡Enserio eres idiota! – murmuro con mucha ira y frustración mientras los colores se subían a su cara recordando lo que había dicho el pelirrosa.

Yo morderé tu boca.

Y eso es to.. to.. todo amigos xd

Espero les haya gustado, si tienen algun comentario, me cuentan xD

Gracias, nos leemos.


	6. ¿sueño?

Hola! Estoy actualizando por fin. xD Espero les guste el siguiente capitulo.

Esto se pone divertido en mi cabeza. Solo que mi cabeza es muy rara y imaginación vuela en cosas que no tiene sentido alguno :v

Bueno aqui comienza.

Ella estaba con _calor _se había movido toda la noche, su amigo estaba más caliente de lo normal, sentía sus brazos a su alrededor presionándola contra su cuerpo, _es difícil resistirse_ al instinto de dejarse apegar por el a su cuerpo. El calor la envolvió como parte de su propia piel, sintió como las manos de él subían con firmeza por su torax, sujetando firmemente cada trozo de piel que tenía expuesta, logrando sujetar sus pechos con la misma firmeza. Una exhalación se fugó de sus labios y un suspiro de placer se apoderó de sus labios. Los masajes que se daban en sus senos eran relajantes, suaves…y la humedad se presentó en su cuello, sintió una lengua pasearse libremente por todo el contorno de su cuello y hombro.

Lucy estaba atrapada en los brazos de Natsu, sintiendo las caricias de el sobre su cuerpo, su lengua en su cuello y ella estaba _hambrienta_, movía la cabeza dándole mayor acceso y girando su cuerpo cuando escucho una maldición y ahí lo sintió. Una longitud _caliente_, dura y estaba presionado contra su cuerpo, Lucy sintió una mano presionando su cintura y apegándola nuevamente, su espalda estaba pegada al pecho de él.

Deja de moverte – susurró Natsu en su oído, con el aire caliente sostenido – si te sigues retorciendo, voy a comerte.

La respiración de ella se detuvo. _¿Natsu le estaba dando una opción? ¿Estaba deseando tenerla? _La cabeza de ella dio mil vueltas, el calor termino de recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Podía lograr lo que realmente deseaba y terminar enojada como Levy. Pero… podría ser esta la única oportunidad de amarlo con todo, sin reparo, sin miedo. _Tendría miedo de que él se marchara y la dejará abandonada. Y si le pregunto, esto se acabaría, esta sensación, esta necesidad de él._

Natsu, ¿quieres comerme? – susurro la rubia avergonzada y ansiosa contoneando ligeramente el cuerpo mientras formulaba su pregunta.

Quiero _**devorarte- **_murmuro mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja.

Quieres devorarme – susurro ella con el aliento entrecortado - ¿por qué?

Porque mi instinto me dice que _**debo hacerlo**_**. – **el empezó a sujetar su cadera presionándola contra su cuerpo en una deliciosa caricia que era acompañada por el contoneo de las caderas.

Natsu jadeo y giro sobre ella posicionando sobre su cuerpo e iniciando una danza de labios que la rubia muy gustosa compartió con él. La danza fue tan intensa que Lucy no recordaba que eso no debería ser así que el calor de su cuerpo no tenía porque estar incendiándola. Tampoco recordaba que su cuarto se sienta tan sofocante.

Un momento…

Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe con ademán de levantarse cuando sintió el respirar de Natsu, tranquilo, pausado. ¡Joder! Mi cuerpo me traiciona, no puede ser así, ¡me he convertido en una mujer pervertida! Creo que eso es todo, me rindo. Lucy se giró a sabiendas que él seguía pegado a su cuerpo y miro la mesita…_demisexual…¿Y si le pregunto?_

Natsu – dijo Lucy, girándose hacia el chocando con su cabeza - ¡Au!

Un ratito más Luce – dijo apretándola más a el.

¡Natsu! ¡Te he dicho que ya no te metas en mi cama! – grito Lucy, empujándole con fuerza haciéndolo caer al piso.

El dragon slayer, la miro enojado mientras se acomodaba en el piso y se cruzaba de brazos viéndola ceñudo.

¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso si ayer me besaste cuando estaba dormido? - gruño el muchacho mientas la miraba fijamente

Lucy se quedó en blanco, tenía la fe de que él se hubiera olvidado de su pequeño momento de locura. Lo miro determinada, apretando los puños debajo de las sabanas se giro hacia el con una determinación puro en sus ojos chocolate. Miro a Natsu que parecía tener los ojos muy grandes con la vista fija en ella.

Natsu, para ti es normal que te besará. Digo, no es como que sea algo que yo haga siempre. – dijo la rubia – sería lo mismo si… no sé. ¿Te besarías con Lissana o Mirajane, quizás Canna?

Okey ¡alto! – levanto las manos – ¿Acaso me ves alrededor de alguna de ellas?

Por eso digo, ¿no te parece raro? – cuestiono la rubia - ¿o solo crees que es normal?

No, Laxus me dijo que es normal que primero se acerque a una chica y se le invita a salir- comenzó el pelirosa como si repitiera una lección memorizada – que se les debe llevar flores, chocolates… pasar tiempo con ellas y que no nos pasemos como Gajeel. – Finalizo el muchacho ocasionando un sonrojo severo en ella.

Pero… - comenzo a decir la rubia mirandolo fijamente

Aunque ayer, bueno a ti no pareció molestarte nada de lo que hice. - comento el muchacho con un ligero sonrojo y la vista fija en ella.

En ese momento Lucy estaba blanca, con los ojos rojos mientras procesaba la información que Natsu le había dicho. El calor la volvió a inundar mientras los recuerdos de su "sueño" la volvían a embriagar. Entonces reacciono, chillo, grito, tomo su almohada y le empezó a pegar mientras le gritaba pervertido. El muchacho salto y esquivo tantos golpes como pudo. Tomo impulso y se tiro sobre la chica sujetándola de la cintura reteniéndola en su cama. A Lucy se le detuvo el corazón, sintió todo el calor del chico, la miro fijamente y noto su cercanía. Todo en ella latió con fuerza, le sostuvo la mirada y solo cerro los ojos dando un permiso tácito. El muchacho se acercó y dio un beso rápido, al no notar ninguna resistencia, mordió su labio y succiono suavemente. Lucy entrelazo sus brazos detrás de su cuello y lo acerco a ella mientras se acomodaban en un dulce beso.

Hasta que la ventana, se abrió de golpe y un muchacho de cabellos oscuros que se asomaba gritando.

¡Natsu! ¡Emergencia Juvia…! – Grito Gray ingresando y notando la escena delante de él y luciendo completamente atonito.

¡Largo de aquí! – grito el DS pegándole en la cara, lo que se degeneró en otra pelea. Saltando por la ventana mientras peleaban por la calle.

Lucy reacciono, se ruborizo y corrió a la ventana.

¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Grito Lucy, mientras inflaba sus mejillas y azotaba la ventana. - ¡Este es idiota!

Lucy se ducho y salió corriendo al gremio, estaba llevando con ella sus llaves con el único interés de golpear a Natsu tan duro como pueda hacerlo. Solo que no esperaba lo que encontró delante de ella. Gajeel estaba siendo golpeado por Levy y su magia de escritura.

**¡Eres** – golpe – **un** – golpe- **tremendo** – golpe – **Idiota!** – golpe.

Levy se giro y miro a Lucy y le sonrió. Se alejó del DS de metal y abrazo a la rubia ¡_tenemos que hablar urgente! _ Le susurró al oído arrastrándola a Fairy Hills.

Continuará.

Y bueno, me distraje leyendo otro libro y bueno… una cosa llevo a la otra, espero les guste, apuesto que ninguno se imagina el problema en que se metio Gray verdad. Adivinan lo que le dirá Levy a Lucy?

¿Lo harán? Bueno las respuestas a estas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.  
¡Saludos y que pasen unas felices fiestas!

=)


	7. Donde apunto el tiro

Holisss volví desde la tierra de los explotados laboralmente hablando. Solo quería mencionar que estaba escuchando puro bad guy toda la pinche semana. Así que por si acaso eso influye en los fics que escribo.

¡Comenzamos!

Levy, estaba con los brazos cruzados con una aptitud de reina mientras Gajeel la miraba a la distancia, el pobre muchacho no podía contra ella. El carácter dulce de Levy parecía transformado en EdoLevy. Casi me permitía sentir pena por mi amigo, pero luego recordaba que Natsu es otro idiota como él y se me pasaba.

Levy había detallado su reencuentro con Gajeel, en la que una aptitud demoledora había intimidado al Dragon Slayer. No estaba segura que ella pueda reducir a un chico tan duro y rudo como el en… ese remedo de hombre.

Te digo Lucy, no sabía que tenía esa voz. Fue sorprendente.

Entiendo… - dijo la rubia, aunque no entendía nada - ¿entonces para tenerlo claro, son o no son algo?

Aún no. No me volverá a tocar hasta que el mismo diga que nosotros somos algo y eso implica que no estará cerca. – respondió muy decidida la muchacha

Y… ¿estás bien con eso? – Lucy la miraba con una sonrisa tímida - ¿tú tampoco podrás tocarlo?

¡Sí!. Estoy tomando la oportunidad.

Lucy la vio sonreír y pensó: _Yo también debería tomar una oportunidad _en todo caso, todo estaba más tranquilo, una punzada de celos la golpeo. Levy tenía mucha ventaja sobre ella.

¿Cómo vas a con Natsu? – pregunto la pequeña maga - ¿sigues sin avanzar nada?

Bueno…

Algo en simultaneo ocurrió tanto la rubia como el pirómano se ruborizaron inmediatamente. Algo mucho más curioso fue que Levy lo noto, por más que no quiso notarlo, lo vio.

Natsu se ha sonrojado. – dijo Levy en un suave susurro. – no tengo ni idea de porque lo he visto. No sé ni cómo lo he notado. ¡Qué raro!

Espera… ¡retrocede! ¿acabas de decir que se ha sonrojado? Nos está oyendo. ¡Vámonos de aquí! Vamos a Fairy Hills. – dijo la rubia

Pobre de ti que no me cuentes nada. – contesto la pequeña de mala gana.

Ambas magas se fueron corriendo de ahí, tropezando con la pequeña Wendy que iba con Erza ingresando al gremio. Se miraron todos nerviosos cuando el grito de sorpresa de Gajeel y Natsu se escuchó por todo el local. El lugar quedo en silencio mientras Laxus los golpeaba en la cabeza a ambos. Al no notar mayor actividad dentro del mismo, todo el gremio volvió a sus actividades regulares.

Las chicas se fueron y siguieron sus conversaciones habituales. Ahí Lucy soltó todo mientras después de cada oración su rostro iba denotando una nueva escala de rojos entre tartamudeos y explicaciones moviendo las manos nerviosas.

Recuerdas que él siempre está alborotando todo a mi alrededor. Hoy sus manos me recorrieron con tal firmeza y seguridad que yo no quise que por nada fuera a detenerse.

¡que caliente! - exclamo Levy - ¿y ahora que harás?

Lucy se convirtió en niebla mientras miraba a su alrededor y su alma iba abandonando su cuerpo… un pequeño fantasma se estaba transformando la rubia mientras Levy agitaba los brazos y le gritara que se quedara con ella.

Vale… yo solo impuse mi voz contra la de él y Gajeel hace lo que le pido.

Okey intentare imponerme. ¿no podría pasar nada mal? Tú lo intentaste y te salió excelente.

Y con esa determinación las magas se dirigieron al gremio nuevamente, después de su salida caótica todavía les quedaba la intriga de que paso con los DS que estaban riñéndose.

Si había algo que Wendy odiara era definitivamente su sensible poder auditivo. Había detalles de la vida de todos que _no necesitaba saber _y ahora mismo estaba escuchando lamentos de Juvia por no haber logrado embaucar a Gray con su "auto-secuestro", escuchaba a Mirajane confabular con Erza _sobre la caída de Natsu _pero lo que más le había traumado escuchar era **el poder de la hembra. **Wendy no necesitaba escuchar eso… recordaba vagamente que Grandine en algún momento lo había mencionado y resulto ser que… en una comunidad dragón, el macho es el protector, el luchador, el que abastece y la hembra es la voz, la guía y la madre. La sociedad de DS veneran a la mujer y su palabra es ley. **Su palabra es Ley. ** Y Gajeel estaba a merced de Levy.

Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira y Cana, conversaban alegremente y celebraban con expectativa el pronunciamiento de Gajeel ahora futuro novio de acero. Las chicas se divertían a costa del sufrimiento del otro DS pero era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar, total Lucy era el punto de la mayoría de sus bromas, por una vez para variar ella se reiría de todos. Pero por más esfuerzo que puso no lograba concebir la idea de someter a Natsu… eso no era natural, se imaginó a Acuario con su imponente carácter meterle miedo a todos los espíritus o a Erza que con una mirada fija ponía a todos a llorar… pero ella no quería ni miedo ni lágrimas, ella quería a Natsu.

¡Natsu! ¡Happy! – dijo Lucy en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la mesa sonriendo ante su idea – ¡acompáñame a casa!

¡aye sir! – dijo Happy mientras volaba detrás de la rubia. Mientras el pelirosa la miraba como tonto hasta que 3 golpes en su cabeza de parte de Gray lo espabilaron para moverse detrás de ella.

Happy logro entre risas y burlas aligerar el ambiente, logrando que los tórridos momentos que vivieron muy temprano ese día. La felicidad estaba en el aire y la tranquilidad también hasta que un fuerte viento seguido de un grito, seguido de un tumulto, tiraron al trio al piso, y en eso notaron dos ausencias, unas llaves y happy.

Alto. ¡¿Happy?... espera ¡¿Mis llaves?! Un simple ladrón que miraba desde arriba de las casas burlándose de ellos tenía a Happy entre sus brazos y las llaves sujetadas entre sus dedos. Ambos magos, muy enojadas, corrían detrás de él que los burlaba lanzándoles cuchillos entre saltos, mientras recorrían pasadizos, Natsu enojado por no poder tirarle un buen golpe por no herir a Happy. Ambos se miraron y se separaron para acorralar al ladronzuelo.

Lucy calculó el destino empezó a trepar entre algunas casas mientras veía la persecución del DS. Lucy llego a subir lo suficientemente cerca para mirar a los chicos y luego se tiró encima del ladrón. Happy logró zafarse y llevarse las llaves de Lucy. El muchacho gruño, forcejeo y empujo a la rubia por el tejado.

Lucy sentía el frio viento con fuerza revoloteándole la ropa. La caída iba a doler.

Happy volaba rápidamente hacia ella para sujetarla y aligerar su caída y Natsu corría con más fuerza para atraparla. Ambos la alcanzaron y los tres se estrellaron contra el piso. La situación era tan similar como a tantas viejas caídas que la risa les lleno la boca y los tres se volvieron a reir, mientras que el joven del techo los miraba iracundos.

¡Son basura magos patéticos! – grito el muchacho mientras se burlaba y corría por los techos.

Todos lo miraron con odio, una mirada sombría y una sonrisa que prometía dolor y comenzó la persecución con magia de fuego a su alrededor. Corrieron por muchos lados persiguiéndolo con fuerza. Lucy, Natsu y Happy no miraban alrededor, no escuchaban voces, ni el sonido de un rio cerca…

¡Karyuu no Kenkaku! – Grito el DS, tacleando al malhechor y destruyendo lo que estaba delante de él.

A ver, si nos vuelves a decir magos patéticos. – sonrió Happy mirando a Lucy – ahora tenemos que pagar los destrozos…

Y a mí no me alcanza para la renta…- suspiro la rubia – bueno, ya para que, vamos a mi casa. – Dijo la rubia mientras los tres comenzaron a caminar.

Y por fin, con el día acumulado, con toda la persecución, con todo el agotamiento, sus cuerpos sudorosos, ella solo quería una ducha. Caminaron toda la cuadra cuando por fin se dieron cuenta. Lucy estaba asustada, Natsu la miraba alerta pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar. Happy estaba asustada.

Natsu… ¿lo que acabas de destruir era mi casa o me parece?- cuestiono la rubia con un tic en el ojo.

Si…- comento el muchacho poniéndose azul lentamente.

¡Quemaste mi casa! – grito la rubia.

¡Quemaron mi hogar! – grito otra voz femenina

El desastre… el horror. Si bien no era culpa de los magos propiamente dicho, no se controlaron ni se fijaron exactamente donde correr.

¡Van a pagar la reparación pequeños demonios y no solo eso, vas a seguir pagando la renta de cada mes porque por tú culpa no podré alquilar el espacio a nadie más! ¿Entienden?

Gritando y zapateando se largo de ahí molesta.

Ne… Lucy, ¿estas bien? – cuestionó el mínimo mientras veía a la maga arder en furia…

Me quede sin casa… - comenzó a decir la rubia – Me quede sin casa- repitió levantando la voz- ¡Me quede sin casa! ¡Natsu todo es tu culpa! – grito mientras se giraba a zarandear a su DS.

Natsu ya le llevaba una cuadra de distancia corriendo lejos de ella contra todos sus instintos, es decir, su instinto era poseerla lo más próximo posible pero el de auto preservación estaba gritando.

¡Natsu! – empezó la rubia

_Si había algo divertido de su relación era que corrían y la adrenalina de todo lo que hacían, Natsu es fuego y solo quiero arder con el._

Entonces, esto será así. – Indico la rubia muy digna sentada en el sofa en casa del dragon DS – yo viviré aquí hasta que pague la reparación y ninguno puede decir nada al respecto – señalo la muchacha – no podré pagar otro alojamiento, ropa y costear la reparación al mismo tiempo, y como también es culpa de Natsu…

¡Alto! A mi no me molesta – indico el mago de fuego – todo se ve bien para mi – sonriendo… ladinamente.

Si – indico sonrojada – también se ve bien para mi.

_Todo esto promete una oportunidad_

¿Me demore demasiado verdad? Una disculpa a todos los que están siguiendo este fic. La verdad, me distraje un monton viendo Netflix y trabajando.

Espero les haya gustado mucho, actualizaré más adelante.

Nos leemos =)


	8. Gracias happy

Holaaa, estamos en cuarentena,¡ estoy aburrida! Pinche Covid-19, que estamos limitado en salidas, yo extraño demasiado a mi novio :c

En fin, esperamos que les guste la continuación, resulta que me inspiro más cuando estoy en el trabajo. xd

Lucy abrió los ojos, se sentía descansada, como jamás hubiera dormido bien en toda su vida. El sol no le daba directamente a los ojos como solía hacerlo cada mañana. Su cerebro comenzó a hacer la lista de las cosas que debería estar haciendo cada día, girándose, se topó con una cola azul. ¿cola azul? ¿happy?... tomo 10 segundos recordar que ya no estaba en su casa sino en casa de Natsu… _casa de Natsu. _¿Cuántos corazones se pueden poner en la cabeza de una mujer? Todo se ve tan prometedor.

Oye… lucy, ¿no tienes hambre? – pregunto el gatito mirándola soñoliento.

Sí que tengo hambre Happy, pero primero me quiero bañar – señalo la rubia - ¿Dónde está Natsu?

Lucy miraba a todos lados sin ver al DS de fuego, suspiro, llevaba 3 días y nunca podía amanecer viendo la cara del mago, mal hábito que había obtenido en su casa. Suspiro y se dirigió a la ducha.

Natsu ahora viene- dijo el exceed – pondré las cosas para el desayuno- murmuro mientras salía hacia la cocina.

Valee, me baño y te ayudo – comento la rubia mientras se desvestía y colocaba una toalla encima.

Lucy abrió la puerta del baño y lo primero que vio fue a natsu, desnudo saliendo de la ducha. Cerro de un portazo y pegando el grito de su vida.

Okey, es que acaso tenía que pasar algo todas las mañanas. Solo llevaba ahí 4 días, si bien le gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos y dormir en la misma cama ya era lo habitual… ¡demonios solo hemos dormido! Ni una sola vez ha intentado tocarme, como todas las veces anteriores en mi cuarto. Sin embargo, cada mañana era diferente, primero, llego Natsu cargando un gran pescado, luego otro día vino Laxus a pelearse con Natsu. Completamente raro. Al día siguiente Natsu desapareció todo el día hasta bien entrada la noche mientras yo estaba con las chicas en el gremio. Fue extraño llegar a su casa y no verlo. Y ahora lo primero que veo es a mi Natsu como Dios lo trajo al mundo… completamente perfecto, con su pecho tallado, músculos firmes sin ser extravagante, incluso (sonrojándose más fuerte) todo el vello de su cuerpo era completamente rosa salmón…

Natsu, sentada con Happy en la cocina esperaban a Lucy. El muchacho solo pensaba en que o bien mordía a la maga celestial o bien podría volverse loco. _Estúpido Laxus_. Lucy… Lushi… maldición. Debería decírselo, no creo que soporte la ansiedad de que sufre Gajeel.

\- flash back-

Todo el día, peleando, eso es grandioso, sino fuera por el miserable hecho de que estaban peleando para evitar que Gajeel intentara arrancarse la piel.

Furia del celo, le indico Laxus. ¡Que mierda!

Este año se nota que aprenderé más de lo que ser un Dragon Slayer implica, a parte de la fuerza un montón de complicaciones que curiosamente implican mujeres, implica que no puedo tocar a Lucy, implica todo lo que convierte mi necesidad de ella.

La vio entrar a la cocina, azorada, roja, avergonzada… y su olor, su maldito olor… lo estaba noqueando.

Se lo tenía que decir, pero a la de ya.

Lucy yo – comenzó la DS – quiero decirte algo.

La rubia se envaro, se tensó y agrando los ojos…

Mira, ahora estamos viviendo juntos y creo que no puedo guardarme esto que me está pasando y no quiero sobretodo, estar como gajeel. – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Lucy recordó que Levy no permite que gajeel la toque.

_El DS de hierro está sufriendo, y ahora Natsu no quiere sufrir como el… ¡por Dios! ¿Se está declarando? Bueno él no me ha dicho nada… dios me está mirando fijamente, habla tarada, di algo._

¿Lucy me estas escuchando? – pregunto Natsu

¡Ah… si! yo te escucho – termino en un susurro

Quiero tocarte. – afirmo el muchacho – y no quiero que luego me lo niegues.

_Quiere tocarme, okey entiendo… espera. ¡Alto! Acaba de decir que no quiere que lo niegue que clase de propuesta es esta…¡Agg! Natsu_

¿Cómo dices? Natsu… te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo – susurro sonrojándose – no soy un objeto, no me puedes estar tocando y

Nunca me has dicho que no te toque y lo he hecho… varias veces

¿Cómo dices? – replico la rubia

_Y ahora me siento una idiota. ¿Soy una chica fácil? Querer que me quieras y por lo mismo te he dejado tocarme._

Solo que siempre…- Natsu la miro, sus ojos se habían ensombrecido. – Lucy, yo no quiero que no me dejes tocarte.

Eres un idiota.

Lucy, se tomó un vaso de leche de golpe, tomo sus llaves y salió dando un portazo. Happy que al principio se estaba riendo de la conversación agacho las orejitas y miro a su amigo (padre)

Sabes… creo que debiste explicárselo desde el principio.

Soy un idiota – murmuro el DS, que miro la puerta por donde ella había salido.

Igual te queremos… bueno ella no tanto. Iré por ella. – dijo el exceed mientras salía volando.

Natsu agacho la cabeza y se dio un par de cabezazos contra la mesa.

Lucy, había corrido y se había acercado al lago. Enojada con el pelirosa, enojada con ella, enojada con levy y con gajeel. Estaba frustrada, molesta y patéticamente, solo quería llorar. Se apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y suspiraba.

Te encontré – dijo Happy mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de la maga estelar - ¿estas llorando?

No quiero hablar happy – dijo mientras se lo quitaba de la cabeza y lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

Te pareces a Natsu, se pone igual cuando le pregunto. – suspiro el minimo

Es complicado Happy…creo que Natsu no me ve como yo quiero que me vea.

Happy tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y miraba los ojos ligeramente rojos… y recordó, todas las veces de lo que llevaban ese año infiltrándose, ya hasta tenía su gorrito en la casa de Lucy (que se quemó)

Sabes Lucy, te contare un pequeño secreto.

¿Cómo dices? – respondió bajando la mirada y enfocándose en el minino.

Cuando empezamos el año, Laxus nos contó unas cuantas peculiaridades que les pasaban a los Dragon Slayer y entonces..

¿Qué peculiaridades? – cuestiono la rubia curiosa y cambiando a una aptitud zalamera lo miro fijamente… - ¿me dirás?

Creo que Natsu te lo debe contar… pero en todo caso, esa fue la razón por la cual comenzamos a dormir contigo, Natsu no duerme si no estás cerca.

Lucy sabía que estaba lucida, que era muy lista y sabía que el calor en su cabeza significaba que ella estaba fundida. Pero algo en la forma que Happy afirmo que Natsu no duerme sin ella, le hizo sentir tan dichosa, pero igual iba a aclarar esa veta de objeto que ella no tiene.

Gracias Happy – dijo Lucy sonriendo… mientras su estómago protestaba – creo que debo terminar de desayunar.

Vamos a desayunar – rio disimuladamente con su patita en la boca.

.-

Notas:

Espero que la situación mejore en sus respectivos países, en el mío estamos regular pero hagamos el favor todos de quedarnos en casa, sé que es aburrido, pero no queremos que nadie siga muriendo por irresponsable.

Nos leemos próximamente.


	9. Solo dímelo

Holaaa, reviví de las entrañas del inframundo!

Okno xd

Para aquellos que siguen la historia, me disculpo por la demora en la actualización, resulta que en la versión Home office, se trabaja más que en presencial y la explotación que siento no tiene precedentes…

En fin sin más preámbulos, comienza la historia.

No se supone que pasará esto, ella no debería haber intervenido, ni siquiera somos enemigos solo estábamos deteniendo a Gajeel, eso era todo, una batalla amistosa, como demonios te lastimaste. Ya ni siquiera sé cómo destruimos esa parte del bosque. Solo recuerdo la mancha de sangre.

Wendy se acercó a Natsu con un algodón humedecido en alcohol y le limpio las heridas de sus brazos y rostro, el torso iba a requerir su propia magia. La mirada del muchacho era tan triste, con el color de los ojos apagados y no podía despegar la mirada de la puerta. Gajeel estaba al otro extremo mucho más magullado. Laxus tenía una expresión de horror que no solía poner y miraba a los más jóvenes DS con pena.

_La pérdida parcial de la compañera. _

El dolor que sufrió Natsu al ver a Lucy herida, fue un dolor que sintieron los tres DS al mismo tiempo y la devastación que sintió Gajeel al ver el desprecio con el que Levy le grito al enterarse de las heridas de Lucy, fue otro golpe para el grupo de muchachos. Wendy, sintió el dolor de todos, ahora que todos estaban en el mismo gremio, entendía porque siempre era protegida y porque siempre la cuidaban como una hermanita, son familia y son parte de la manada.

Natsu…Lucy va a estar bien.- afirmo la pequeña mientras los miraba – Levy solo está preocupada por Lucy, Gajeel no te sientas mal. – mientras giraba en dirección al muchacho que estaba devastado.

Wendy – la llamo Laxus – entiendo que quieras ayudarlos, pero esto no tiene que ver contigo, todavía no tienes la edad para intervenir…

¡Pero Laxus! Ellos están mal porque no los dejas actuar a voluntad propia. ¡Y les dijiste lo que no se acercaran a ellas!

¡Gajeel es muy inestable siendo sometido por Levy! ¡Para tomar una pareja requiere madurez mental! ¿Por qué crees tú que él se retuerce? O ¿¡porque natsu parece muerto!?

Pero es que…- quiso rebatir la pequeña Wendy.

¡Suficiente! – La voz de Makarov, los callo a todos.- Laxus, ven conmigo. Natsu, Lucy ya está despierta, está bien, puedes pasar.

Y diciendo eso, se marchó con Laxus pisándole los talones.

Levy, asomó su cabeza por la puerta y luego si dirigió donde Gajeel.

Oye… tenemos que hablar – dijo la maga de escritura muy bajo sin mirarlo a los ojos – sígueme.

Gajeel miro el lugar donde Levy se marchaba y sintió miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir miedo. Volteo a ver a salamander, cuyos sentimientos eran iguales, había tal afinidad que uno no sabía dónde terminaba el terror de uno e iniciaba el del otro.

Pídele disculpas de mi parte. – susurro Gajeel, mientras se giraba y caminaba al lugar hacia donde se dirigía la pequeña maga.

Todo estará bien, Gajeel, Natsu, todo estará bien – les sonrío la pequeña maga mientras abandonaba la enfermería – Luego termino de curarte.

Natsu, trago saliva y entro a la enfermería donde Lucy, estaba esperándolo sentada en la camilla.

Por un momento pensé- dijo la rubia sonriéndole- que no ibas a entrar… sabes, gritaron mucho los cuatro allí afuera. Y hay varias cosas que escuchamos, y no entiendo muy bien que tiene que ver Laxus en todo esto, pero… Natsu, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Esa era la verdadera pregunta, algo que Natsu debió explicar hace mucho tiempo, algo que habría evitado, peleas, golpes, ira, enojo y frustración. De haber actuado a mi voluntad, estaría en cualquier otro lugar con ella, menos en una enfermería.

Natsu… ¿no me vas a responder? – empezó a alzar la voz…

La verdad es que – dijo abruptamente- es complicado… no sé cómo explicarlo.

¡La última vez que me fije, soy bastante lista! – exclamo la rubia, mientras inhalaba lentamente – Natsu… quiero entender que pasa. Es como si me dejarás de lado, un día estas a mi lado y al otro te desapareces.

Lucy tenía unas vendas en los brazos, unas curitas en el rostro y tenía la vista agachada impidiendo ver el color de sus ojos. Natsu abrió la boca, boqueo un par de veces, la miro intensamente y se sentó en la camilla de espaldas a ella y empezó a hablar.

Ignel, una vez me dijo que reconocer a tu pareja, te conviertes en un adulto de manera instantánea.( _Hace mucho calor…) _ Y laxus comenzó a decir, que nosotros no tenemos edad suficiente para ser así de responsable, algo de que si tenemos hijos ellos tendrían nuestra magia y algo sobre que niños no pueden educar niños _(la espalda de lucy da mucho calor)_

Natsu guardo silencio, solo podía escuchar el corazón de Lucy latiendo muy deprisa, sino fuera porque ella estaba a su lado, podría pensar que estaba corriendo… volteo a verla de reojo, ella esta roja. _Ella esta tan caliente…espera ¿Por qué esta tan caliente?_

¡¿Por qué están tan caliente?! – grito el joven pelirosa - ¡¿Lucy?!

Lucy estaba con el cuerpo apoyada en la espalda de Natsu completamente sudorosa. El mago de fuego solo pudo entender que ella estaba con fiebre. _Y yo pensando que ella estaba así por mi… y porque tienes que ponerte ropa tan entallada…_

Natsu hizo ademán de pararse, cuando los brazos de Lucy lo rodearon de la cintura.

Estoy cansada. Joder estoy tan molesta – exclamo la maga con la cara roja y la cara enterrada en el abdomen del pelirosa, mientras el contemplaba su rubia cabellera – Natsu, ¿me quieres? ¡Si o no!

¡Te quiero! – exclamo el mago - bueno te quiero, ahmm tu eres mi compañera. Eres la persona que protejo e incluso me cuidas. Tu eres lo que Ignell me dijo… ¡¿no escuchaste cuando te explique?! – pregunto el DS sonrojado y avergonzado

Si te escuche – susurro la muchacha – pero en ningún momento me dijiste que me quieres, solo entendí que es tu instinto. Hay cosas que se deben decir en voz alta.

Lucy levanto la cabeza y miro los ojos jade de Natsu, se contemplaron fijamente por varios minutos, una expectación llenaba el rostro de ambos, la mirada tan fijamente imperturbable de ambos, hasta que Natsu levanto las cejas y luego frunció el ceño.

¿Y bien? – pregunto el muchacho

¿Y bien qué? – respondió la rubia

¿Me quieres o no? Porque hasta ahora me dijiste que las cosas se deben de decir en voz alta y tú no me has dicho nada. – dijo el mago con el ceño fruncido

Lucy lo miro con los ojos abiertos en blanco… _y de todos los hombres del mundo me tuve que enamorar de este idiota…_

Lucy lo jalo de su bufanda y lo beso. Apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, mientras el, la rodeaba directamente de su cintura. La posición era extraña él está de pie, ella arrodillaba en la camilla. Un beso muy dulce en comparación a todos los que ya se habían dado.

Te quiero- susurro la maga celestial, mientras se entregaba al beso.

Así como el fuego es el elemento de Natsu, el corazón de Lucy comenzó a latir con más fuerza al igual que su beso que empezó a subir la intensidad conforme el jadeo por el oxígeno empezaba a salir de sus bocas. El lugar no era ideal, pero el calor y la pasión que sentían los motivó a acomodarse mejor dentro de ese espacio. Natsu acaricio su espalda y la presiono contra él, cargándola ligeramente mientras el se acomodaba mejor en la camilla y Lucy se apretó en contra de él acomodada suavemente sobre su regazo sin dejar de besarse. Donde el acariciaba, Lucy podía sentir un escalofrío de nerviosismo.

Un suave grito los alerto, en la puerta con la cara roja y muy avergonzada, Wendy sujetaba un recipiente en las manos.

No quise interrumpir, perdón – exclamo la chica saliendo de la enfermería- pero tengo que terminar de sanar a Lucy.

Natsu, le indico a Wendy que pasará y se quedaron todos en silencio mientras la pequeña lo curaba, todo parecía tan perfecto en la mente de la rubia, por fin estaba 100% segura que el muchacho la quería tanto como ella a el, nada podría arruinar este momento, con el sol entrando por la ventana de la enfermería ella solo podía tener altas expectativas de todo.

¡GAJEEL ERES UN PERFECTO IMBÉCIL!

Cuando todo se fue al diablo, bueno al menos no para ella directamente. El grito de un hombre se escuchó en todo el gremio y en los alrededores, los tres magos en la enfermería se miraron fijamente.

¿y ahora que paso? – pregunto el muchacho mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Lucy.

Ya termine Lucy, podemos ir a ver.

Y los muchachos se fueron a ver que paso para semejante escándalo. Y ninguno se lo espero.

Continuará…

Nuevamente sorry por la demora, espero les guste y nos leemos próximamente, ¿si adivinan que paso verdad? XD

See you!


	10. ¡ay dios mio!

Bienvenidos nuevamente a mi historia, estuve mucho tiempo ausente, porque me olvide que estaba escribiendo el fic :v OKNO pero estaba ocupada en el trabajo y literal avanzaba 5 palabras por día. Bueno sin más preámbulos. Ahí va el fic xd

¡Dios santo!

Estoy seguro que no he hecho nada malo para que me pase esto.

…

Okey tal vez si hice algo hace años, pero… ¡maldición! Estoy hasta las narices con estos mocosos que no entienden nada y ahora ¿Qué se supone que debo decir o hacer? El gremio nunca antes había experimentado tanto peligro, un peligro que fácilmente pudo haber sido evitado si el estúpido de Gajeel se hubiera quedado adentro de sus propios pantalones. El gremio entero apesta a apareamiento. Y eso que solo eran esos dos. Afortunadamente el periodo explosivo que el sufrió del celo, ya lo había superado. _¡Bendito sea el entrenamiento en las montañas!_

Ahora, pensaba que nada podría empeorar esta situación… hasta que la discusión con los cachorros se salió de control y su abuelo tuvo que intervenir. Ser sermoneado por tu abuelo cuando ya eres un adulto es simplemente humillante. Y todo porque ese par no podía mantenerse centrado, no quedaba de otra que aguantar.

\- Y que explicación tienes para intervenir en sus vidas Laxus, te recuerdo que todos somos familias pero somos libres de tomar nuestras propias decisiones. – dijo el maestro mientras se terminaba un vaso de licor verde.

\- Bah… es que como Gajeel y Natsu tienen fiebre de apareamiento, o solo en Gajeel no estoy seguro pero los dos están descontrolados. Lo único que sé es que al menos redfox ya inicio el emparejamiento con la pequeña maga peliazul

\- ¿¡Wendy!? – exclamo el anciano horrorizado

\- Cállate viejo enfermo, la otra pequeña, Levy. Es con ella. Me preocupa. Es peligroso el emparejamiento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Salen juntos, viven sus vidas, tienen sexo. Eso es normal en las parejas – Resolvió directo el maestro mientras se carcajeaba con fuerza.

Laxus lo miro con odio. Respiro profundamente mientras Makarov seguía riendo sin parar.

\- Oye viejo, te estás pasando 20 pueblos, si no hubieran consecuencias, yo no me involucraría. El problema del emparejamiento es un bebé con magia de dragón sin control. Sin mencionar, bueno no he tratado con ella mucho, pero se nota que tiene un carácter duro.

_¡FRASH! _

Una púa de metal, atravesaba la pared casi atravesando la cabeza del anciano. Makarov estaba blanco del susto… que paso a susto a incredulidad.

_No podía ser cierto… no… ¿porque?_

\- ¡GAJEEL ERES UN PERFECTO IMBECIL!

Wendy salió de la enfermería corriendo y pisándole los talones, salían Natsu y Lucy, ella ligeramente oculta detrás de la espalda del muchacho. El grito de Laxus había rebotado en todo el gremio y la preocupación de que otra pelea se haya originado en el gremio de magnitudes tan grandes como en el bosque alerto al DS de fuego que tenía toda la intención de interponer cualquier ataque que pudiera llegar a su maga estelar.

Y el peligro…. Bueno el peligro venia en tamaño compacto.

Levy MacGarden. En el medio del gremio con un brazo de metal en forma de púa estancada en una pared.

Todos, absolutamente todos con cara de estupefacción. ¿Qué provoco ese desastre?  
Error 1: Gajeel le quito el libro nuevo que ella estaba leyendo.  
Error 2: Se burló de su tamaño.

\- Levy... ¿Qué paso con tu brazo? – cuestiono Lucy mirándola con los ojos expresivos y preocupados.

\- No lo sé – exclamo la maga de escritura acongojada – no entiendo que paso – la voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, un hipido fuerte y el brazo comenzó a regresar a su forma natural.

Lucy se acercó a ella y la abrazo mientras intentaba tranquilizarla. Natsu solo la miraba y empezaba a empezar. Miraba en orden, la pared, la púa de hierro, Levy, Gajeel. Y hasta que se mareo de pensarlo tanto cuando exclamo.

\- ¡Gajeel le dio magia de DS a Levy! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – exclamo el pelirosa mientras zarandeaba al moreno.

Laxus, miraba incrédulo la escena…_no puedo hacer esto sobrio. _Se acercó a la barra donde Mirajane seguía en shock y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza le pidió una cerveza, la cual tomo de golpe. Suspiro mirando el escándalo que hacia Natsu. Y se tomo dos cervezas mas.

\- Vale, no sé ni porque me metí en esto. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy y Lucy, acompáñenme un momento- dijo y antes de salir del gremio se giró y grito- ¡Freed, reúne a la gente y búscanos una buena misión! Necesito estar lejos de este desastre.

\- Como digas jefe.

Laxus, tomo aire profundamente e hizo que los muchachos los acompañaran al hogar de Redfox. Caminaron con un gesto extraño cerca de 10 minutos murmurando entre si. Hasta que al llegar todos entraron y se sentaron en la pequeña salita.

\- En momentos así extraño tu casa Lucy- dijo el pelirosa olfateando – ahí es más limpio.

\- ¡Callate Natsu! – siseo Levy y Gajell al mismo tiempo.

\- Silencio. Al parecer ninguno de ustedes me hace caso en nada de lo que les digo y para que quede claro, intente avisarles.

\- ¿Yo escupiré fuego? – pregunto Lucy dudosa

\- No. – dijo Laxus – por ahora no lo creo aho – un exclamación y demasiadas preguntas se produjeron al mismo tiempo - ¡SILENCIO!

Laxus, empezó explicando la razón por la cual no quería que los jóvenes magos se involucren demasiado los unos con los otros porque sabia que tendría consecuencias hormonales fuertes. La explicación fue tan clara y concisa que Lucy, Levy y Wendy asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿A mi también me pasara lo mismo? – pregunto la pequeña DS

\- En realidad no estoy seguro de cómo es con las mujeres. Supongo que en algún momento pasara.

\- Entonces, ellos lo sabían todo este tiempo - afirmo la maga estelar

\- Y sabiendo que podría pasar algo tan importante como eso, no nos dijeron nada – continúo la maga de escritura.

\- Y yo solo trate de evitarlo. – finalizo Laxus.

\- ¡No me puedo creer esto! – exclamo Levy parándose y empezando a caminar en círculos molesta moviendo los brazos mientras exclamaba - ¡Es ridículo que no nos digan nada! ¡Son unos idiotas!

Al finalizar la exclamación expulso una púa de metal de la mano que paso justo por encima de Wendy y dejo a todos en blanco.

\- Para finalizar. Levy, es casi seguro que estés gestando un pequeño mago DS. Felicidades. Eres un volcán de hormonas que tiene influencia de magia dragoniana peligrosa del género metal. Y obviamente, ese desplante que has tenido ahora, demuestra que eres inestable.- se giró observando a Lucy – por favor, dime que no están siguiendo los pasos de este par.

\- Ahmm – respondió la maga estelar entrecortado – no hemos.. nosotros recién …

\- Siempre nos interrumpen – respondió Natsu .

Laxus se levantó y miro a los 5 muchachos suspiro resignado.

\- Me voy de misión, Wendy deberías ir con nosotros para no estar expuesta a ese torbellino hormonal.

\- Si, los acompaño. Y no es que no confié en Levy - dijo mientras la miraba - pero creo que es mejor si les doy espacio.

Ambos magos abandonaron la casa de Gajeel y los 4 jóvenes se observaron. Levy obligo a Natsu y Gajeel a salir de la casa de este y se puso a conversar con Lucy hasta entrada la noche ambas magas estuvieron conversando sus inquietudes mientras los chicos esperan sentados afuera como perros.

Lucy salio y miro a Natsu. Sonrió y lo tomo de la mano

\- Vamos a casa, ellos tienen mucho que hablar y descansar.

\- Okey, ojala Happy haya pescado algo, muero de hambre…

Y se fueron caminando mientras Lucy le contaba lo que habian hablado con Levy. La maga estelar estaba pensando en poner ciertas normas en su vida junto al DS de fuego, eso si no querían terminar el martirio que vivirá gajeel.

…...

Notas de autor:

Hey long time, espero todos estén bien, por mi país ya se está calmando las cosas covidianas pero igual a seguir cuidándose.

Espero estén bien. ¿Alguno tiene un fic que recomendarme?


End file.
